El inicio de una larga historia de locura
by Arkadiki
Summary: Tenemos nuevamente a nuestros alocados países en una discusión con sus sentimientos cuyo final tiene rumbo desconocido. Entre recién encontrados sentimientos, problemáticos romances y desconocidas emociones; la vida de cada uno de ellos se encuentra en cambios de gran magnitud que harán que sus emociones y pensamientos cambien radicalmente 180 grados . Mpreg / Lemon.
1. Introducción: España x Romano

**El inicio de una larga historia de locura**

_By: Arkadiki_

_Edición: N.P._

_¡Hola!, ¡Holo!, ¡Hilos! . Bueno pues les traigo una nueva historia :3 no se que tan bien o mal este ya que soy nueva en esto de escribirlos xD. Bueno espero les guste, acepto toda clase de comentarios, constructivos, y juro que haré lo mejor posible. _

_Como se ve en el titulo solo es la introducción al Spamano, ¿por que al spamano antes que a las demás parejas? debo aceptar que soy una fan de esta pareja, pero dentro de poco se verán mas. Serán un total de 3 introducciones a las 3 principales parejas. Dentro de estas se verán las introducciones pequeñas a las demás que se __verán._

_ADVERTENCIA. Este material contiene genero yaoi (boyxboy) si no te gusta este genero recomiendo que lo dejes u.u (no me odien!)_

_Parejas :_

_*Alemania x Italia_

_*España x Romano_

_*Prussia x Austria_

_*America x Inglaterra_

_*China x Japón_

_*Suecia x Finlandia_

_*Grecia x Turquía x Japón (Esta siento que sera algo rara así que luego la explicare ^^) _

_Muy bien, sin mas que decir ... **¡AL fic!**_

* * *

**Introducción: España x Romano**

Una de tantas conferencias mundiales se llevaba a cabo, con todos los representantes de cada país aparentemente prestando atención lo cual no era de lo más seguro pues algunos como el pequeño Feliciano Vargas, representante de Italia del Norte, dormitaba aun lado de sus compañeros, otros como su hermano Lovino Vargas, representante de Italia del Sur, pensaban en cosas random. Por otra parte, se encontraban los que prestaban atención a todas y cada una de las propuestas y opciones así como buscaban una solución razonable a problemas y participaban lógica y activamente; Ludwig Beilschmidt era un buen ejemplo, el representante Alemán, que a diferencia de su compañero Italiano, prestaba atención a cada situación problemática que se daba.

Cuatro largas horas habían pasado cuando por fin el representante Americano, Alfred Jones, como el gran "héroe y líder" que se suponía era, o que al menos este lo decía así, se dirigió a todos.

- Muy bien esto ha sido todo por hoy see you later friends... and no friends... maybe–recapacito sus palabras. - Mmmm.. Jajaja goodbye - decía subiendo el pie a una la silla frente a él, algo nervioso esperando que ninguno de los presentes hubiera escuchado lo antes dicho.

Todos, entre bostezos, gemidos cansados, uno que otro grito y gruñido, fueron desalojando la sala. Antonio corrió hacia Lovino quien se encontraba recargado en el borde de la puerta escuchando a su hermano, quien a su vez esperaba al alemán, mientras se quejaba sobre las juntas, que deberían ser más cortas y tratar temas más interesantes como la siembra de tomates, los gatos en el Coliseo o como evitar que a Arthur le crecieran más las cejas.

Tomo del brazo al mayor de los italias jalándolo y acercándolo hacia él, depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del más pequeño a lo que el italiano reacciono empujando al español y golpeándolo en la cabeza por tan repentino acto.

-¡N-no vuelvas a hacer eso! bambino-  
El español no hizo más que sobar su cabeza mientras se quejaba.

-¡WAH! Tampoco tenías que hacer eso – un confundido Italiano norteño los miraba con una gran cara de duda marcada en cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. El español se acercó al más pequeño de los italias.

-Por eso… mejor me llevare a tu querido hermano- dijo posando su barbilla en el hombro del menor a lo que el ahora involucrado reacciono de forma nerviosa, temblando por la reacción que tendría su hermano y abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-¡No te atrevas a engañarme con mi propio fratello!- gritaba desesperado a su más notable modo tsundere.

-lo hare y no me podrás detener-

-No lo hagas-

-si lo hare-

- eh~ per favore, no me metan en esto, ¡se los ruego!- un espantado y nervioso Italia con lágrimas en los ojos, gritaba desesperado esperando que alguien le ayudara a zafarse del problema en que su cuñado le había metido.

Como si no le hubieran escuchado estos siguieron peleando como la loca pareja que eran, así es, ellos ya eran pareja desde hacía algún tiempo.

-¡No no no! Como te atreves, ¡eres un insolente!-

-Prometo que no hare otra vez eso...- miro dulcemente al otro – solo si tu… ya sabes que hacer – El italiano se puso literalmente como un tomate al comprender las palabras del de ojos verdes.

-m-muy b-bien… pero que esto de aquí se vaya – dijo señalando a su hermano.

Antonio soltó al pequeño Feliciano, quien salió corriendo como todo un macho mientras los otros lo miraban.

Al desaparecer de la vista de ambos amantes, Antonio tomo al chico del rulo en un cálido abrazo casi asfixiante.

-Q-que estas…- el de ojos ámbar no logro terminar la frase, cuando se dio cuenta que su amado Antonio lo tenía aprisionado en un beso al cual el, aun con su temperamento tan irregular, no pudo negarse, pasando su mano por los hombros del mayor aferrándose a él y profundizando un poco más el beso.

-Te extrañe – dijo el ojiverde

-Pero si en la junta nos vimos y antes también… - se sonrojo aún más recordando las escenas de la noche pasada.

-Si pero… - le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual parecía más solo un roce entre ambos –simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti –

El más chico volvió a darle un golpe a su amor dejándole un gran dolor en la cara a este - ¡no digas cosas tan vergonzosas! –

-¡Siempre matas mi romanticismo! – chillaba mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada.

El chico del rulo se alejó del él y camino buscando la salida –Oye espera, no me dejes –

-entonces ve a mi paso maldito idiota- lo miro de reojo

El español lo siguió como un perro fiel sigue a su amo logrando salir del edificio en el que se encontraban.

La vida amorosa de estos dos parecía estar bien, a su estilo, pero al parecer no se percataban de los difíciles y abrumadores tiempos que les estaban a punto de llegar a ambos enamorados.

* * *

Bien!, no se que piensen ustedes pero ese Feli es todo un macho xD (?)

Bueno esto es todo, espero todas las quejas, espero, llenas de amor u jajajaja... bueno supongo que actualizare cada sábado pare seguir el horario de una serie que veo xD ok no. Si no llegara a actualizar el sábado sera el domingo y en otro caso se recorrerá el día pero juro que no dejare de actualizar. Muy bien eso es todo por hoy. }

Bye bye a todos~

PD: lo de América fue agregado a favor de N.P

_**Próximo capitulo**_

_**Introducción: Prussia x Austria**_


	2. Introducción: Prussia x Austria

_Edición: Arkadiki :'D (su editora se desconecto del mundo)_

_Aprobación: Lesly-neee :3 (?)_

HILITOS! (nadie me entiende :'D) Lo se es malo que quede mal en los primeros episodios, diciendo que estaría para el sábado y lo subo hasta hoy miércoles (?) Pero bueno, mi PC se descompuso justo cuando lo estaba subiendo, mi celular no tiene ni para escribir decentemente en facebook y bueno. Pero ya esta aquí un MUY largo capitulo así que estoy lista para las criticas y reclamos ya que creo que me excedí (entiendan por favor mi editora pareciera como si desapareció del mundo :'D).

_**PD: Capitulo dedicado a mi querida N.P. :D te quiero y lo sabes**_

Sin mas excusas, _**AL FIC**_. c:

* * *

_**Introducción: Prussia x Austria**_

_**a) HeartLies**_

_"Me pregunto, si alguna vez alguien ha sentido ese complicado sentimiento que surge tan de repente cuando, por alguna extraña razón, se comienza a sentir una sensación desconocida. Solo con ver a una persona a quien ya se le conocía de años pero que, por alguna causa, motivo o circunstancia pareciera como que apenas se estuvieran conociendo. Alguien especial que causa una gran emoción al verlo, aunque en un momento determinado de un pasado no muy lejano se pensara que era una persona irrelevante, solo un buen amigo, tal vez solo una persona odiosa, un enemigo o quizás solo un compañero; pero ahora, se le veía como alguien realmente especial …_

_…Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema de sentir todo esto? . . ._

_Que esa persona es la única forma en la que te mira, como una persona más de su círculo, o solo un compañero con el cual se tiene una buena relación, aunque no tan cercana. Una vez que te das cuenta de esto, lo único que se quiere hacer es cambiar todo, que se fije un poco en tus acciones o que por lo menos te mire de una forma diferente, pero… es algo casi imposible; tiene otras cosas, otras atracciones, otros amigos, otros gustos y eso hace que todo sea simplemente difícil y cada intento sea en vano. Lo único que queda es rendirse… _

_Pero… "_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Después de la aburrida y larga conferencia mundial, muchos de los representantes solo pensaban en regresar rápido a sus casas, tomar el primer vuelo y llegar a su dulce y cómodo hogar. Este no era el caso de Roderich Edelstein, el representante de Austria, no le importaba el lugar en donde estuviera él lo único que quería era mantenerse alejado lo más posible de su hogar; sabía que una vez llegara a casa sus líderes comenzarían a plantear preguntas y darían respuesta casi automáticas, le aburría escuchar eso, odiaba escuchar los problemas que tenía su país;prefería estar sentado frente a su piano y deleitarse con cada melodía que solía tocar.

Salió de la sala en que se encontraba y comenzó a caminar lentamente entre los pasillo buscando la forma de hacer más tiempo para no llegar tan rápido a su casa. Al pasar por una de los bien decorados pasillos observo un cuarto con las puertas medio abiertas, entro y en este había un piano de cola, era hermoso, aparentemente habían aseado el salón y dejado la puerta abierta como la de los 5 salones que le seguían a este, se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar la primer melodía que se le vino a la mente. Como todo buen austriaco la melodía que toco era Molto Allegro de la sinfonía no. 40 de Mozart*.

Por ese pasillo se encontraba un alocado e imperativo prusiano quien buscaba a sus otros compañeros del BTT*. Al pasar frente a una de las puertas escucho el sonido de un piano el cual lo motivo a buscar su lugar de origen. Vio frente al gran piano a un tipo elegante, con un abrigo largo color azul marino, castaño y de ojos violeta; era Roderich. Se veía realmente concentrado en lo que hacía, se acercó más a él sigilosamente, a punto de querer darle el susto de su vida, pero esta vez no fue como otras que solo lo habría echo sin pensar, la canción que tocaba, o tal vez, la forma en que el austriaco la tocaba, lo conmovió dejando al albino con el acto sin realizar y con una extraña pose, con las manos apuntando a un costado de la cara del pianista.

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de esto dio un gran salto, tropezando con el banquillo del piano y cayendo de cara al piso de manera cómica. Gilbert saco de quien sabe dónde una cámara tomándole fotos al austriaco mientras seguía tirado.

-¡POR QUE ME ESTAS TOMANDO FOTOS! – grito enfurecido el representante de Austria.

-¡WUAJAJAJAJA! – rióescandalosamente – porque realmente eres un torpe y estúpidoaristócrata – continuo riendo. Roderich"lo odiaba", simplemente vivía para molestarlo, 'es todo un idiota' pensó.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres tan…!- se comenzó a levantar, una vez de pie apretó fuertemente los puños intentando controlarse para no golpear sádicamente al prusiano- ¡ERES TAN RUIDOSO E IRRITANTE! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!- el albino sonrió ampliamente complacido por la reacción del representante austriaco. El austriaco no hizo más y comenzó a retirarse dejando al prusiano solo quien siguió riendo escandalosamente y después de unos segundos salió de este mismo lugar.

El mismo Roderich sabía que todo lo que había dicho era completamente falso. No lo odiaba, o al menos eso era lo que el sentía. Y esto ¿desde cuándo ocurrió? ¿En qué momento comenzó a tolerar las bromas del ex representante de Prusia*? Bueno, esto ocurrió después de que tuvo que trabajarjunto con el representante Alemán en un extraño proyecto. Donde todo comenzó como siempre, peleas, gritos y ofensas entre el austriaco y el hermanodel Alemán pero después de un rato todo cambio.

FLASH BACK

- ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR IDIOTA! – grito Roderich mientras realizaba un documento junto con Ludwig el cual sería muy importante para la siguiente conferencia mundial. Realmente el trabajo era solo de ellos dos pero el albino, como buen hermano del alemán, lo acompaño para "hacer el trabajo".

- No sé por qué debería hacerlo, después de todo ese trabajo es de ustedes dos y no mío… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- su risa fue tan escandalosa y molesta que provocó en su hermano un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza.

-Ya cállate Gilbert – decía Ludwig masajeándose un poco la sien- recuérdame larazón por la que traje aquí en primer lugar – decía fastidiado, su hermano era realmente molesto casi no pareciera ser mayor que el, no sabía cómo no mejor se iba con sus amigos raros y molestos a acosar gente.

-Naaaaaa…~ es más divertido estar aquí – siguió riendo el Prusiano. Nuevamente Roderich y Ludwig continuaron con su trabajo, no prestando atención a los gritos y a las tonterías del albino.

1 hora…

2 horas…

3 horas…

¡CUANTO MAS DEBIAN ESPERAR PARA QUE SE CANSARA DE HACER TODO ESO!, al parecer mucho. El alemán ya no soporto más, su cabeza punzaba y sus ojos se cerraban, ya no sabía si era por los gritos de su ruidoso hermano o porque ya eran más de la 3:00 am y ellos seguían despiertos; se levantó de su asiento y miro al Austriaco.

-Lo siento, creo que será mejor que nos turnemos para hacer el trabajo. Sé que estas tan cansado como yo pero… ¿puedo dormir primero yo? Prometo que me despertare en una hora, solo quiero recargar energías.

-Muy bien, adelantare un poco, supongo, será lo mejor que podamos hacer para que nos quede todo bien y descansemos un poco. – Ni un solo momento Austria le miro, empeñándose en su trabajo

-Muy bien, te quedaras con Gill,-miro al nombrado- ¿Estará todo bien?- ahora miraba fijamente al austriaco, este dio un gran suspiro y luego afirmo resignado. El rubio salió caminando de la sala, no sin antes mirar a su hermano y dedicarle algunas palabras –No causes problemas – continuo con su camino

-¡CLARO! – Grito – no le causare ningún problema a este aristócrata princeso* – Sus palabras le molestaron al representante de Austria, pero siguió fingiendo que no había prestado atención a su ofensivo comentario.

No había pasado ni 20 minutos y el Austriaco pareciera que mataría al prusiano, después de un largo rato por fin este se calmó, tomo asiento en la silla en la que anteriormente había estado su hermano, abraso a su pollito y comenzó a roncar.

-Oye… - dijo en voz baja el castaño - oye - lo sacudió un poco – podrías ayuda…¡aaaa! - sintió como lo jalaban del brazo tirándolo. Sin que se diera cuenta, en un momento a otro ya se encontraba debajo de el en el piso – Q-Que demonios crees que estás haciendo –cerró fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió el prusiano ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-No te muevas, ¿está bien?- Gilbert se acercó peligrosamente a Roderich, y lo beso lentamente dejando al austriaco pasmado, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y la cara casi hirviéndole. El castaño reacciono a esto dándole una fuerte bofetada haciendo que callera justamente a un lado del austriaco – ¡wao! Realmente eres fácil de sonrojar… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- comenzó a reír escandalosamente de nuevo. El castaño se levantó completamente enfurecido, justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle y gritarle cuanta ofensa encontrara posible, el Alemán entro y ambos llevaron su mirada hacia este.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto después de ver al mayor de sus hermanos tirado

-Solo una pequeña discusión – respondió el ex representante de Prusia.

-Muy bien. Seguiré con el trabajo, Ro…- cuando se dio cuenta el austriaco ya no estaba. El alemán no hizo caso y continúo con su trabajo, suponiendo que ya se había ido a descansar.

Ya en otra habitación, Roderich se encontraba acostado, intentando, dormir, pero…

-Maldito, maldito, maldito… - decía con cierto sonrojo en la cara el cual se ponía peor cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado hacia un rato. Simplemente no podía dormir, como era posible que Gill hubiera echo eso solo para molestarlo, aunque sabía que por eso hacia todo. NO tenía ningún sentimiento hacia él y estaba seguro de que Gill tampoco. No dejo de pensar en eso todo lo que quedo de madrugada, sabía que no había significado nada para él pero, le había gustado. Pasaron horas y cuando el alemán se dio cuenta de que no regresaba lo fue a buscar, encontrándolo con unas horribles ojeras y echo bolita.

Después de eso simplemente no podía enojarse ante sus bromas, y para disimular solía gritar cosas ofensivas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Oye ¿a dónde vas? – Grito el albino mientras Roderich caminaba hacia la salida sin darle una respuesta. -¡Oye!… no me escuchas, que ¿tanto tocar esa mini guitarra te dejo sordo? – pregunto de manera burlona.

Al no poder soportar más esto el Austriaco se dio la vuelta y lo miro molesto- ¡Ya podrías dejar de molestar! ¡Por que no mejor te vas con tus tontos amigos a ver cosas pervertidas como lo hacen siempre! -

-¿Eh? Y tu ¿cómo sabes que hacemos eso? -sonrió maliciosamente mirando al castaño - ¿acaso, nos espías?

El austriaco se sonrojo, se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando – yo por que debería espiarlos – dijo nervioso.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado, pero detrás de una de las puertas se encontraba la linda Elizabetaobservando a ambos chicos. Los había venido siguiendo desde que había escuchado gritos, mientras caminaba con toda su colección de fotos más o menos SHA~O~I*.

Después de un rato de estar peleando por fin el albino se fue del lugar dejando al castaño parado mirando hacia el lugar donde iba. Sintió como alguien lo tomaba por los hombros, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que era la representante de Hungria, su ex esposa.

-¡AH!~ con que vas detrás de Gill~ nunca me imaginé que estuvieras interesado en el –El austriaco se sonrojo de sobre manera al escuchar esta suposición de parte de su ex pareja.

-¡C-callate! ¡No digas esas vulgaridades! –Grito quitando las manos de la Húngara-todo eso que dices no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido, en primer lugar tanto el como yo somos chicos, y en segundo lugar ¡A MI NO ME AGRADA ESE TIPO ENGREIDO Y ESCANDALOSO! – desvió la mirada. La húngara lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta una ventana mostrándole a Gill y a Francis platicando con otras chicas. El castaño lo miro molesto, posiblemente… ¿celoso? pero intento disimularlo, no quería que la chica le ganara en una cosa tan tonta como esa.

No importaba que hiciera, Elizabeta se dio cuenta de eso, Roderich se dio la vuelta con intenciones de retirarse – por que debería importarme lo que ese tipo haga-

-pero si de cierta forma acabas de aceptarlo. Acabas de aceptar que sientes algo por Gill, pero la razón de que ambos sean chicos no te per… - Un dedo en sus labios la calló, era de Rodercih, al parecer ya estaba comenzando a molestarse pero no podía hacerle nada a Elizabeta.

-Entiende, ni él ni yo, principalmente, formaremos parte de ese ridículo juego tuyo, como la fujoshi que eres. Así es, ERES-UNA-LOCA-FUJOSHI – dijo separando las palabras y casi gritándole. No solía perder el control de esa forma pero en ocasiones como esa simplemente no podía estar tranquilo.

-¡Ah!~ Al parecer has estado platicando mucho con Kiku en estos días – se adelantó al austriaco dándole ella la espalda – Pero sabes, prefiero que no me des ese término. Cuando aceptes todo lo que pasa, ve a buscarme. Jeje~ - dijo dulcemente y salió caminando pasivamente mientras el austriaco miraba hacia la ventana.

Antes de que se alejara más el castaño le grito – Espera un momento… - se puso a pensar – ¡PERO SI TU Y YO NOS VEMOS SIEMPRE!-

-Exacto – continúo con su camino. Roderich la miro con la duda marcada en su cara, después de pensar un poco en lo que su ex pareja le había dicho y comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo – es simplemente imposible – aunque no podía negar que tal vez, solo tal vez le comenzaba a agradar más ese tonto albino.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar del edificio, el más alejado de todos los demás representantes; Berwald literalmente violaba salvajemente a Tino, teniéndolo acorralado contra la pared, robándole besos a cada oportunidad que tenía; metiendo la mano por debajo de su uniforme tocando cada porción de piel que tenía a su alcance, desabotono el uniforme del menor quitando la parte superior de este mientras caían lentamente al suelo, Berwald tenía sus labios pegados al cuello del más chico, besándolo salvajemente, dejando marcas en este, casi como si lo quisiera devorar.

-N-no… Berwald… por… por favor... ¡para! – decía entre gemidos y jadeos, todos ocasionados por el nombrado.

-porque lo haría, después de todo eres "mi esposa"- decía el de ojos verdes contra la piel de su pareja

-Pero, qué tal si alguien nos ve… ah~ - gimió sintiendo como Berwald jugaba con sus tetillas.

Y como si el destino lo hubiera escuchado…

-¡Ber!... ¡Donde estas! – se escuchó una voz infantil que poco a poco se acercaba más al lugar donde se encontraban estos dos amantes, ambos se miraron. El sueco se separó del representante de Finlandia, dejando que este se acomodara las ropas de forma que se vieran normales. Un niño rubio y de ojos azules apareció.

-¡Peter!, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto el mayor de los nórdicos.

-vine a buscar a papá – dijo con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro, luego se percató de que Tino estaba ahí –¿He?...Hola Tino– sonrió al ver al "amigo" de su padre adoptivo.

-P-Peter, h-hola… c-como estas – el Finés no podía ni decir una sola oración completa sin tartamudear. Bajo la mirada apenado y rogando al cielo por que el pequeño no hubiera visto nada de lo pasado – B-bueno, si me permiten – salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar sin que ninguno de los dos le detuviera; Berwald solo lo miro pensando en cómo disculparse de él en otro momento.

-¿Papá? – Lo miro, preguntándose ahora más ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos dos en un lugar tan alejado de la sala principal? – Papá regresemos – Berwald al fin le miro, tomo de su mano y le sonrió.

-Muy bien, regresemos - volvió la mirada al pasillo por donde Tino se había ido, pensando si estaría bien o si estaba enojado con él – Por cierto… ¿Realmente entraste a la junta? –

-No tenías que ser tan cruel – dijo algo molesto, no le gustaba que hicieran bromas de él solo por ser un niño entre tantos adultos.

-Hahahahahahahaha-

Ahora todos se preguntaran, ¿Qué paso entre estos dos? Hay una simple explicación: Uno lo amaba pero el otro simplemente no podía aceptar ese sentimiento, eran simples engaños del corazón, sabía que si lo amaba, al algo parecido a eso; pero lo que la sociedad dijera o lo que sus demás compañeros pensaran se lo impedía.

Este era el caso de ambas parejas: tanto de Roderich y sus sentimientos no aceptados por el mismo y al igual que Tino y su corazón junto con su mente jugándole sucio; pero todos esos juegos no hacían nada más que herirlo casi de muerte

"Pero…"

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo gente bonita, espero no me odien eternamente. Recuerden que me quede sin editora así que a falta de eso no se hasta donde detenerme al escribir. Y perdon por actualizar hasta hoy pero ya di mis excusas, espero que esta vez si este el siguiente capitulo para el sábado.

_PD: *¡AMO AL HERMOSO DE TINO! y a Gill... y N.P ama a Austria xD._

*Aquí su servilleta ama a Austria por que va a clases de piano x3

Bueno nos vemos gente... adiosh

_Otra PD: Me gusta mucho agregar so de SH como se abran dado cuenta en el fic y ahora xD..._

* * *

**Sección de (*) :**

***BTT:** Bad Touch Trio. Este se supone estar formado por Francia, España y Prussia. El nombre quiere decir (aunque no de manera literal (?)) "Trio del Toque Malicioso" (lo pongo para los que aun tengan duda :3)

***Molto Allegro de la sinfonía no. 40 de Mozart**: Como se ve en el nombre es una composición de Mozart (::NOMEDIGAS::), fue un compositor y pianista austriaco, (bueno en esa época este territorio era del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico ya que nació y murió en el actual territorio de Austria, es decir Salzburgo [Nace] y Viena[Muere] ).

**REFERENCIA DE LA CANCIÓN**: (juro que amo esta sinfónica principalmente el tercer movimiento Allegro assai (Nunca podre tocarlo ;u;)) watch?v=IEQfppG0lRU

***Prussia:** Le e puesto ex-representante ya que Prussia desapareció en 1947 justo después de la Segunda Guerra mundial quedando dividida. Aunque en una reunión se pensó en volver a unir a Prussia como un estado (notece que NO en una nación sino estado) pero los de Brandeburgo se opusieron, los de Berlin no, y según Prusia volvería en 2009 pero aun sigun en consideración. :'D te esperamos Prussia.

***princeso:** Ni yo la entiendo perfectamente pero se podría decir que es una forma de decirle a un hombre que actúa de manera caprichosa o muy chocante como se dice en mi tierra xD ok no.

***SHAOI:** Realmente esto solo es una forma cómica de decirle o referirse al yaoi xD

* * *

**Prox. capitulo:** ... Realmente aun no tengo un nombre así que es cosa de esperar xD ...


End file.
